A Strange Nightmare
by ocean blue girl
Summary: Here's chapter 4 that you all been waiting...read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A Strange Nightmare

" Let go of me! Who are you anyway?" asked Serena as she was struggling to escape. She was alone in the dark and she could not see who was there talking to her. " Ha! Ha! Are you asking me? Well I'm your worst nightmare…I'm going to kill you right now!" threatened a strange person and the voice sound familiar to Serena. It began to walk towards her and it was holding a sharp knife. " Stay away from me! Ahh!" shouted Serena. Out of the sudden, a bright light shines onto her and an angel came out of nowhere that saved Serena's life. His body was so warm and his wings were so smooth as silk that she could not recognized his face. " Who are you?" asked Serena and she fainted.

Serena woke up from her dream. " Oh no! Is that dream again? . Who is that angel that saves me? I know that voice but I cannot remember," she thought. She looked at her alarm clock that was placed on her study table. It is 1 am in the morning.

* * *

Who is that angel in her dreams? Submit your reviews and I will update as soon as possible. I know this story is quite short but I will make the story longer next time :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Student

The very next day, Serena went to her school locker to pick up some of her books for her English lesson. She opened her locker and found out that there was a note inside one of her English books. She read it to herself quietly and she was shocked. The note states " BEWARE! SOMEONE WILL COME AND KILL YOU TODAY from Anonymous". She folds the paper into half and she decided to show it to her best friend, Amy. She ran along the school corridor and she saw Amy in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Amy was busily typing her essay in her laptop and she did not notice Serena was coming. " Amy! Amy! I need your help", pleaded Serena to Amy. " What is it Serena? You look frightened and pale " puzzled Amy. " Look, I found this note in my locker…Oh Amy what am I going to do?" said Serena as she showed the note to her. Amy started to laugh and she said " April Fool Serena! I was playing a joke on you". Serena's face expression began to change into a sad face. Amy stopped laughing and she realized that she did a terrible mistake. " Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to make you laugh that's all". Serena looked at her friend's face and she said, " Is not your fault anyway. I've been getting sleepless night lately because of that nightmare that keep on repeating. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm such a freak". Amy felt sympathy to Serena and before she had the chance to say, the school bell ring

" Tring! Tring!". Serena went straight to her English class without waiting for her. Amy shouted " Serena! Wait for me!" She quickly chased after Serena.

" No one understands how I feel right now" she thought. Serena was in her classroom, sitting on her chair beside the glass window.

" Class! May I have your attention please?.

There is a new student joining our class today. Let's welcome Shea." said Mr. Yuki. He walked into the classroom slowly and he stares at Serena. Serena's cheek began to turn red and she quickly took out her notebook to write. " Hello everyone, as you all know, my name is Shea. I'm from England and I came into this country to study with all of you. I hope you can guide me. Alright that's all about it", he said and he still staring at Serena. " Well then, you can seat beside Serena there", said Mr. Yuki as he pointed his forefinger to where Serena is seated. Her heart was pumping faster than ever. " Why am I feeling this way?" thought Serena. He went to sit beside her and he gave her a charming smile. She was surprised of course and his green emerald eyes mesmerized her. After that, the lesson continued as usual.

During lunch time, Amy apologized to Serena and she began to ask " Hmm…Serena , why Shea kept on staring at you? Do you know him?" Serena shakes her head and she said " No. I don't even know him. Anyway he is cute". " You like him right." teased Amy to Serena. " I don't know" she shrugged. Shea seems a weird guy but he is friendly. She went to open her locker again and there was another note. It states the same thing. She looked at Amy. Amy shakes her head and says," I did not write that. I swear!.".

She crushed the note into a shape of a ball and threw it at the dustbin. A loud speaker began to announce " All students please return to your classroom immediately except for Serena. Serena please meet the principal in the school hall because he has an urgent message to give you". She quickly went to meet the principal and maybe she could tell him about the note she receives today.

When she arrived, she went into the school hall and it was totally dark. " Finally you have come at last. Close the door and tie her up!" shouted an evil person. It was too late for her to escape and she was tied up with a rope by the small goblin.

* * *

Hi there! I hope you enjoy reading it.Well, who could have send that note to Serena again?. Could Shea be the angel?. Find out in the next story. Please give me a good review and any suggestions from you. I will update asap. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Nightmare Became Reality

"Master, I have done what you have told me" said the green, small goblin as he bowed to him. " Well done! Now leave us alone" he commanded. " As you wish", said the goblin and he disappeared. Serena kept on struggling to untie the rope but it was no use. " Who are you anyway? Show yourself you coward! Where's the principal?" she shouted although she was afraid of him. The man walked towards her and he on his torchlight.

" Now you can see me right. I borrow this torchlight from him.May I introduce myself princess? . My name is Lord Darien and I came from the Dark World. For many years, I was searching for my princess and my effort paid off. Finally I have found you at last" he paused and he looked into Serena's beautiful eyes. He wore a black jacket and a pair of blue denim jeans. Serena's hand was trembling and she thought " Oh my goodness! Am I really dreaming or is this really the truth?". "Where is the principal?" she asked again.

" Oh! I almost forgot about your principal. I put him into sleep and he will be okay for awhile. Well according to the legend, the princess must marry me so that I will have greater power. Do you agree to marry me?" he said enthusiasticallyand he puts his hand on her cheek. " What are you talking about? I don't want to marry you. I don't even know you." confused Serena. He gave her an evil smile and she had a bad feeling. " I don't care what you going to say. If you're not going to marry me then I just have to kill you according to the legend" he threatened her and he took out his sharp knife from his pocket. She moved back a few steps and she was panicked. " Don't kill me! Or I shout..for..help" she stammered. " Muahahaha, you are not getting away," he laughed. " Please don't..ahhh!"she screamed. Suddenly, a glass window was broken into pieces and the angel carried Serena with his arms.

He chanted a magic spell to Lord Darien. " Arghh! You will never get away with this. I'll be back," he shouted in pain and he magically disappeared.

She glanced up at him. He had a long blond straight hair and he wore a black mask. His wings were so white and pure. He looked at her and he asked, " Are you alright princess?" ." Who are you?" she asked curiously. He was about to say when Serena felt dizzy that she fainted.

* * *

"_Don't worry my princess. Everything is going to be alright. Trust me. I will do anything to protect you and I will always be by your side wherever you go," he said and he kissed her forehead. _

Serena opened her eyes slowly and she realized that she was in the sickbay. Amy, who, sat besides her bed, hugged her and she cried

" Oh! Serena you're alive. Thank goodness. I thought I would never see you again. Please forgive me." Serena replied, " Is not your fault. I'm happy to see you". Out of the sudden, she almost forgot about the principal. She asked worriedly " Amy, how's the principal? Is he alright?" Amy nodded her head and she explained " Anyway, Shea found you fainted in the school's garden and he send you straight away to the sickbay. He told me that you were in sickbay and I thought there must be something bad happen to you. I'm glad that you awake." She justsmiled at her. Serena knew that Amy was worried about her.

" Come on Amy. Let's go home." said Serena happily and she got up from the bed. They walked home together until they went into different path to reach their home.

* * *

In her lovely bedroom, she still could not shut her eyes. She recalled back what happened to her just now. _Who are you? He just smiled at me. " Princess you must marry me if not., "said Lord Darian…" _

" Princess? Am I a princess? Arghh! I'm so confused" whined Serena.

" Why is this happening to me? " she thought. She hugged her pillow tightly. A cold wind blew her window curtains that made her shivering. She got up lazily from her bed and she went to close her window. " Good evening, Princess!" he said. She was quite shocked and she turned around. There, he stood in front of her with his wings spread widely.

* * *

** First of all to all my readers,I am so sorry that i didn't update my story for a few days due to my busy schedule.****Anyway at leastyou know who is the evil character in this story: Lord Darien. Haha...I decided Darien to be the bad guy in this story...ohwell, is Serena a princess? Why the angel visit her? Who is he?. For your information, Serena is sixteen years old. Check out my next story. I promised that i will reveal his name soon).hehe..**

**From: ocean blue girl. **

**I do not own sailormoon but I OWN this story...**


	4. Chapter 4

The Truth

"How did you come in here? How did you know my address?" asked Serena puzzled. He kissed Serena's hand that made her blushed.

" Never mind about that princess. I will do nothing to harm you. I come here to tell you something important," he said seriously. " Oh! Hmm..I also have a question to ask you too", said Serena. " Well princess, you can ask meany questions that bother you," he said politely. " Alright, why did you always call me princess? Who sent the note today in school? Why did Lord Darien force me to marry him? How did he know me? Why do I always have these nightmare that keeps on bugging me?" she paused for a while and she looked to him as if he could answer all her questions.

He was calm and cool. He began to explain, " You seem to have a lot of questions. First of all, my name is Harry. I came from another planet called Mystical World. The reason I call you a princess is that you are the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. Your face is the same like the princess that we know from our planet. That is why I must show you a respect by calling you princess. I was the one who sent you the note but you were not paying attention to my warnings. Luckily I save you from the evil Lord Darien. It is true that according to the legend, the princess must marry to Lord Darien but there will be a terrible fate in our planet. In order to prevent this from happening, the princess must find one true love. Those nightmares that you have are just a warning to you. Don't worry too much about it. Well I answered your questions," he said with a smile. Serena was totally surprised and she could not believe what she had heard. " I'm the reincarnation of Princess Serenity!" she thought. "What happened to her?" she asked eagerly. He walked a few steps away from her and he turned back. " Princess Serenity was indeed the beautiful princess and she has a kind soul that really touch everyone's heart. She has found her true love. Lord Darien forced Princess Serenity to marry him but she disagrees to marry him. Unfortunately her loverwas unable to save her and she died that day. Everyone felt despaired and blame him for not saving the princess in time," he said in asad tone.

" I'm sorry. I didn't have the intention to make you sad" apologized Serena. " My purpose here is to protect you from Lord Darien and he try disguise himself as a student so that he could kill you straight away" he explained. He turned around and he walked nearer to her. He gazed deeply into Serena's crystal blue eyes. Then, he smiled and he said, " I'll be watching you". He spins a few times and he disappeared. She stood rooted to the spot and she thought, " Will that ever happened to me?"

* * *

" Wake up Serena. You're going to be late!" shouted her mother, Hilda. Serena looked at her alarm clock and it was already 8:30 am.

" Oh no! I'm late! I'm late!" she stood up from her bed and she went to take a quick shower. About a few minutes, she went to the kitchen, drink her chocolate milk, wave her mother goodbye and went off to school.

She ran as fast as she can to reach in school on time. " Phew! I made it." she sighed in relief. She went straight for her History class. She went into her classroom and greet her teacher "Good morning Miss Takumi!" She looked at her in a fierce expression and she said " You late for my class". " I arrived here at 9:05 am," said Serena. " My lesson starts at 9:00, Miss Serena but I'm going to let you off this time. Go to your seat now!" screamed Miss Takumi. She quickly sits down and took out her history textbook. Amy waves her hand at her.

" Class, turn to page 25. We are going to learn about Hitler." Serena jotted down thenotes whatever her teacher wrote in the whiteboard. She really regret for coming to school late today. Everyone in the class felt so boring with her lesson that some of them fell asleep except for Shea and Serena. He kept on looking at her the way she wrote her notes and the way she pay attention in class. She didn't notice that he was looking at her until she looked at him. " Hmm..why do you look at me like that? You are scaring me" she whispered. " Is nothing. You are really beautiful" he complimented her. Serena was flattered by his words that for the first time someone told her she is beautiful. She smiled at him and continue to listen Miss Takumi's lesson.

"Class for your homework today, write an essay on "Hitler's achievements", 250 words and hand in on Friday" she announced to her class. " DRIING!" the school bell rang. "Woohoo! Lunchtime. We are so hungry!" everyone shouted and they dashed out from their classroom. " Serena, I'm not able to eat lunch with you because I have to go for my cheerleader meeting. I'm sorry ok" and she left Serena in a hurry. She nodded her headand she understands that Amy was busy preparing for the upcoming event that's going to be held nextweek. She looked at Shea, who, was crowded with a group of girls take turns to talk to him. He was popular in school especially with the girls.

She walked alone along the school garden and she sat under the fruit tree The wind blew her silky blond hair and she think about lastnight. _You are the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. In order to prevent this you must find your one true love…_ " Find my one true love? Is impossible. The guys are not interested in me. Could it be Shea? Hmm..maybe not. A lot of girls worship him. Who else?..hmm Harry..I know he is just protecting me but did he like me?. The way he kissed my hand and the way he looked at me really made me scared. I'm just sixteen and i'm not ready to marry yet" she thought deeply. " You must be thinking of someone right" said Shea to her. Serena was surprise and she didn't know how long Shea have been sitting here beside her. " Is nothing really" she replied hurrily. " I know that you are worried about something but I can help you," he said enthusiastically. " Is no big deal. What are you doing here anyway? Are the girls chasing you?" she change her conversation topic. He explained, " I saw you sitting here by yourself and I thought I could accompany you. I told the girls that I have to go to the washroom but instead looking for you. You are different from the girls in this school." What makes you think I'm different?" she asked suspiciously. " Well, I heard from your classmate that you are a great actor in the drama club apart from your academic studies. I decided to join your drama club and give it a try" he grinned. He took her hand and he put her handonto his chest. " Do you love me?" he asked "Oh my goodness. This is totally embarrassing," she thought. " I…Hmm..well.."she stammered. He laughed at her and he said, " I was just acting. You look so serious". They laughed together. It was the happiest moment of her life for now. Serena could not believe he tricked her. He is funny and humourous of course.

* * *

After school, she went home by herself. Amy had a cheerleader practice today and she could not walk home with her. "She is so busy" she sighs. She sensed that someone was following her. She turned around but nobody was there. She quickly walked but a man grabbed her arm.

He closed her mouth with his handkerchief and he shouted" Give anything what you got lady if not you know what I'm going to do". She felt painful that he held her arm tightly. " What am I going to do? Oh please someone help me," she pleaded helplessly.

* * *

**Hello to all my readers, hope you like my story. I add some romance into my story so you woudn't get bored. hehe..I would like to say thank you very much to my reviewers who give me a good review : Skye668, Sher and Chrissienuil. I really appreciate your comments and i will keep on writing. Anyway, what will happened to Serena? Who will save her?. Please review becauseI want to know what you think of my story. That's all.**

**From: ocean blue girl **

**I do not own saliormoon butI OWN this story. **


End file.
